The Snow Queen and the Guardian of Ice
by OliviaCaroline1109
Summary: The ice queen has just left her coronation, and finds herself on the north mountain. But she is not alone, someone has followed her. Someone like her, someone named Jack Frost. ON HIATUS; UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

High up on the north mountain, a girl barely old enough to be called a woman took off her glove. And she continued to walk up to the top, but as she climbed, she began letting little bursts of ice and snow from her palms. She raised her arms and made art in the sky, and smiled.

Following a few steps behind her was a boy about the same age, with tousled white hair and roughly woven clothes. He held a wooden staff with a curved end at the top, and he left no footprints. He watched the snow queen as if he had never seen anything like her.

Suddenly, she stopped, and so did the boy. The girl lifted her skirt, and stomped her foot on the powder fresh snow, and instead of her foot sinking, the snow beneath it solidified into ice, and expanded out in a grand image of snowflakes and-

"Frost…" the boy whispered. He looked at the ice as it rose to form walls, windows, a chandelier, and then it stopped. The snow queen looked down and slowly her gown seemed to morph into ice, shaping itself to her body. Then, with a contented sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and walked to the balcony. The boy followed her and was just close enough to her her whisper, "The cold never bothered me anyway." And she went inside, closing the door behind her.

The boy stayed outside and thought for a few moments. He had seen this girl grow up, but even he hadn't expected her to let go in this way. Clutching his staff with one hand, he flew back inside through one of the large windows to find the queen collapsed on the floor, her body racked with heaving sobs. Quickly, the boy rushed to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

The queen gasped, then looked up at the boy, tears streaming down her face. For a moment the boy appeared confused and flew backwards until he was up against the wall.

"Who are you?" she asked, shakily getting to her feet as the boy lowered to the floor. She looked down at her hands, and clenched them into fists, turning away from him. "Whoever you are, you need to leave. It's not safe for anyone to be around me right now."

"But… you can see me?" the boy asked, taking a tentative step towards her. The absurdity of the question made the queen stop, and turn back to him. "Of course I can… Who are you?"

"Jack Frost, your majesty." The boy waved his staff to the side and gave the queen a slight bow. She flinched.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you need to go. I don't know how you got here, but I suggest you leave. I don't want to hurt you." She said, her voice breaking.

"But you can't hurt me, I'm like you." He replied, and with a wave of his staff, the queen was spun by an icy wind and nearly knocked over, but before she could hit the frozen floor, she felt the same wind put her upright again. "Now I have a question, who are you? Besides the queen?" he smiled, and floated forward to stand in front of her.

"How…?"

"Of course, I know who you are Elsa, but it would have been weird if I didn't ask." He grinned, then let it fall when he remembered that just moments ago, this woman had been crying her heart out on the floor. "What happened at the palace? Why are you out here of all places? Alone?"

Elsa looked at her hands, and opened her mouth to answer but for a moment no sound came. Then after taking a long breath, she whispered slowly, "I'm a monster… I almost hurt… so many people" and she closed her eyes.

Jack took her hands in his, and quickly said, "Hey, look at me. Look at me, okay? You're not a monster. I've seen you grow up. Every winter, I would come to your window, and you know what I saw? Look at me. I saw a girl who just wanted to be accepted, and loved. Not a monster. If you did anything, it wasn't your fault, okay? It wasn't."

With a shuddering breath, the snow queen collapsed in on herself, and Jack wrapped his arms around her as she sunk to the floor, shaking as the tears wracked her body. He ran his hand through her hair, whispering, "It's alright… it's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked at the snow queen. Almost an hour ago she had fallen asleep, thanks to some of Sandy's sand he kept in a pouch in his sweatshirt pocket. He had never seen so much pain in the eyes of someone so good. Everything in him said that he needed to be there for her. He was a guardian! They don't leave someone who needs them.

That made up his mind. With one last look at the sleeping queen, he flew out the window on the path toward Arendelle. As he approached the kingdom, he stopped. Everything was frozen. The ships in the port were locked into place, the windows were locked closed with frost. All the while, it was snowing.

"Oh Elsa…" he breathed, as he landed in the courtyard. He walked over to listen next to one of the groups huddled together against the cold, talking in hushed voices.

"The queen is a monster! We'd be better off if she stayed away."

"Did you see the fear in her eyes? She's no monster!"

"She nearly killed me!"

Jack backed away, shaking his head in disgust. Turning, he found himself looking at a man passing out blankets to those outside. "Until the Princess returns we need to make sure the people have a reason to stay hopeful." He quietly instructed one of his guards. "Otherwise I'll never be King." He added to himself under his breath.

Jack gasped and flew out of the courtyard, back toward the ice castle.

When he arrived Elsa was still asleep on her bed of snow. The sun was rising, and he had given her enough sand to sleep through the night. She would wake up soon.

Sure enough, when the sun streamed in through the windows Jack heard her get up. He had been standing on the balcony, and figured it was best if he gave her a minute to herself. After a few moments, he knocked on the door, and a moment later, the door slowly opened and Elsa looked at him.

"Jack?" she asked, "I almost thought you were a dream."

"Nope, sorry, I'm real, and you're stuck with me." He grinned. "I went down the mountain, to Arendelle." He said as he walked past her into the castle. Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door downstairs. Elsa froze, and with a flick of her wrist, the door opened. From the top of the stairs she watched and a girl with red hair came into the ballroom, with a look of awe on her face.

"Woah," she breathed. "Elsa? It's me, Anna."

"Anna?" Elsa called.

"Woah, Elsa, you look… different. It's a good different! And this place… it's amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Anna said hurriedly, "if I had known-"

"No," Elsa stopped her, "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go… please."

"But I just got here!" Anna protested.

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you!"

"No. Anna, I belong here." She paused to glance into the doorway, where Jack was standing. "Alone, where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

Jack looked down, and then walked away. He heard Anna begin to protest, but he was too far to hear her. She didn't want him there, that was all that mattered. He knew she didn't mean it, but it still hurt. After a minute he turned to glance back at the castle, and through one of the windows, he saw a storm raging inside.

He landed in time to hear Elsa cry, "I can't!" and the storm died. He looked to see Anna clutching her chest, collapsing to the floor.

"No…" Elsa gasped. A man ran in with an animated snowman, and Jack widened his eyes. That's a new one.

"Anna, are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine" she said as she rose to her feet.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. You need to go."

"I'm not leaving without you!" Anna protested.

"Yes," Elsa replied, raising her hands in front of her, "you are." And with that she waved her hand, and in a swirl of snow formed into a snow monster, who promptly picked up Anna and the other two. It carried them outside, and the room went silent.

"Elsa?" Jack said, landing behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to leave." She turned to face him. "You're the closest thing I have to a friend right now. It was just seeing Anna reminded me why I left and Jack, what if I hurt her? I saw her fall and I-"

"You were scared. It's alright." He smiled at her. "I am your friend Elsa. I'll stay as long as you still want me to."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Jack sat on cushions of snow in the center of the castle. Jack was telling her all about the guardians, about their adventures, and the wonder of each guardian's domain.

"Where's yours?" Elsa interrupted.

"What?" he looked up at her.

"Your domain." She said.

"Oh." He thought for a moment, "Well, I go wherever the winter is. I make snow days for the kids, start snowball fights, and make them see the fun in the world around them. I even did it for you, when you were younger."

"But I never-"

"I know. You didn't believe in me then. You couldn't see me." He looked down at his hands, and at his staff. "Actually, you're one of the only people who can."

"What do you mean? Surely people can see you… Oh. I forgot, you asked me that when we met. I forgot because of everything that had happened…"

"It's okay. It's been about three hundred years since I've held a conversation with a human. Kids don't believe in me. They see what I do, but they don't know it's me." He saw her pity and he stopped her, "I'm fine, really Elsa. I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted… maybe I could teach you about your powers."

A few hours later, the room was filled with intricate ice furniture, and around the castle, there was an ever present flurry. Jack watched as Elsa laughed and made little designs in the snowflakes as they fell. It had been a while since he had seen her laugh. This time was different, this time she knew he was there, and he found himself smiling.

All of a sudden, as if to shatter the scene, there was a roar outside from the snow monster that had been guarding the castle. Jack rushed to the window and looked out, seeing a group of heavily armed men fighting the beast. Two of them managed to avoid it, and entered through the front door. When Jack turned to warn Elsa, he realized she had already begun heading downstairs to see what was going on.

"Elsa!" he yelled after her. Elsa came running back into the room, hands raised defensively.

"No, please!" she cried out. Jack saw the arrow coming a second before she did and threw up an ice wall that caught the arrow just before it hit her. Elsa opened her eyes and then looked at her hands. She knew that wasn't her magic, but it brought her back to focus.

"Stay away!" she pleaded two the two men running after her, throwing up an ice wall on another side. Soon ice was flying in every direction until one man was pinned against the wall, crossbow in hand. The other man was standing in front of the balcony doors, and Elsa pushed a large block of ice toward him, until the wall behind him broke and he was about to be pushed from the balcony.

"Elsa…" Jack tried to warn her as the man got dangerously close to the edge.

"Queen Elsa!" a man yelled, running into the room, flanked by guards, "don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa stopped and turned to look at him, but after a moment, the man ran toward the assailant trapped against the wall. While Jack had been watching Elsa with relief, the assailant had been aiming for Elsa's heart. The crossbow fired upwards and hit the chandelier directly over Elsa's head.

"Elsa, run!" Jack shouted, and she did. The chandelier shattered on the ground behind her and she was thrown forward. When she landed, she didn't move.

"Elsa?" Jack said, "please don't be dead, please."

As the man- who Jack learned was known as Hans from one of the guards- checked on Elsa, the guards ran to free the assailants from Elsa's magic. Jack knelt by Elsa, just close enough to hear her moan.

"You had me worried there for a second." Jack said, leaning back.

"Orders, Prince Hans?" one of the guards asked.

"We'll take the Queen back to Arendelle. But, until Princess Anna's return, we'll have to keep her in the dungeons." As he finished, the guards picked the queen up and carried her downstairs. Jack followed closely behind, brows knit with worry.

While the queen was being taken to the kingdom, Jack flew around the surrounding areas until he caught sight of Anna walking with the same man who had come with her to the ice castle. The snowman walked a few steps ahead with a reindeer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack observed Anna and the man she was with talking to a group of rock trolls. It was difficult to discern anything over the commotion, but one thing was clear. The trolls clearly believed that the two were a couple. Just as clear, however, was that they weren't.

All of a sudden the commotion was hushed, and Jack could get his first clear look at Anna. Far more of her hair had turned the same color white as the streak she'd had since childhood. Jack thought about the day he saw that streak appear.

_"__Anna, slow down!" a young Elsa called out to her sister. With a small grunt she flung a shot of magic to catch her sister from falling. Instead of making the small hill intended, the burst of icy energy hit Anna in the forehead, and the small girl rolled to a stop in the snow, unconscious._

_"__Anna? Anna!" Elsa said. From his viewing point at the window, Jack gasped as a small streak of Anna's hair drained in color, turning white._

_"__Mama! Papa!" _

_The King and Queen rushed into the room and after taking in the scene, the entire family left the palace, toward the home of the rock trolls._

Jack sat looking over the scene and followed when the man -whom he now knew was called Kristoff- sped off on the reindeer with a shivering Anna in his arms. As they approached the palace, he flew ahead to find Elsa. He knew where she was from the Prince Hans' comments at the ice castle. As he flew through the dungeons he looked for any signs of distress from Elsa, but there was no cold wind, flurry, or icicle. Somehow though, he still felt uneasy.

When he finally found Elsa, she was lying on the floor of a cell, her hands encased in shackles. He knelt beside her and touched her face, waking her instantly.

"Jack?" she said, confused. She attempted to stand but tripped over one of the chains. Eyes widening, she realized where they were. Looking down at her hands slowly, she stepped over the chains binding her, straining to look out the window.

"Why did they bring me here?" she said, turning to Jack with a panicked look, "I'm a danger to Arendelle!" she cried out voice breaking. Just then, there were footsteps in the hall leading to her cell, and Prince Hans entered. The queen repeated herself to him, along with a plea for release.

"I'll try my best." He said as he exited.

"Elsa, are you alright? Anna is on her way, she should be here soon." Jack said placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. She turned to him with fierce determination in her eyes.

"I have to get out of here." She said calmly, and closed her eyes. When Jack looked down at her bound hands, he saw that the metal was freezing. He looked back up at Elsa's face, her brow furrowed, a bit of her hair in her face. He placed his hand under her chin, startling her. And he kissed her.

It wasn't a passionate, heat of the moment kiss. It was the kiss of someone who is seeing true beauty, and wants to show their appreciation. It was light, and lasted only a moment.

When the moment ended, the shackles burst, shattering the glass behind them. Elsa looked at her hands, then at Jack. Before he could say anything, she leapt through the open window, and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I am so sorry I abandoned this story. I mainly made it to keep me busy during the winter holiday. I'm going to try updating every week. Keep in mind that until I get to the part of the story where Frozen ended, I won't really be changing plot points. I'm just incorporating Jack into the story, to establish him as a character. If you have any ideas where you want this story to go after that, I'm open for suggestion. Please review, it's hard to want to continue a story if your readers are just a number. Hearing from you guys is what makes me want to write. Also feel free to correct me if something is wrong with one of the characters. I'm trying to stay true to the original. Also: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any affiliated characters/ plot points. After that, there will be characters I create. They're all mine ****J**

For a moment, Jack just stood there. He looked to the broken window with wide eyes. _I'm over 300 years old… and I just had my first kiss. _Then he gave himself a reality check. _Hey stupid, your girl just ran out of a broken window. And there's a man who wants her throne out to get her._

Jack followed Elsa out of the window, but the wind began to swirl around her. Since she was controlling it, he couldn't use it to fly to her. She had blocked herself off from him, and he didn't know why. So Jack went for the only person who could get through to her. Anna.

When he finally found her, he was shocked by what he saw. She wasn't just weak and cold, with white hair and blue tinted fingertips. She was sliding down the side of the castle, having climbed out of an open window. He used the bit of control he had over the air to make sure she landed safely. She was only a few feet away from Elsa, but the wind kept her sister hidden from view.

"Anna!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"Kristoff…" she whispered. As she did, both her and Jack felt a foreboding halt in the winds around them. They turned together to see Elsa on the icy ground, with her arms clutching around her gut as if in pain. Above her, the man who had thrown Elsa in prison raised his sword. With a small moan of pain, Anna hurled herself in front of her sister. Raising her arm to intercept the deadly blow, Anna's eyes shone with love for her sister, and determination. The blue from her fingertips spread quickly, enveloping her arms and torso, finally encasing her entirely in ice. As the prince's sword hit her, it shattered, sparing Elsa. Slowly, Elsa looked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I'm back! Did ya miss me? College is hard. Don't expect regular updates. Sorry, It's just a fact. But if you review, I won't forget that this story exists! And if a lot of people review, it will give me incentive to write. I don't like writing for nobody, so let me know that people are actually reading this story! END NOTE._**

_With a small moan of pain, Anna hurled herself in front of her sister. Raising her arm to intercept the deadly blow, Anna's eyes shone with love for her sister, and determination. The blue from her fingertips spread quickly, enveloping her arms and torso, finally encasing her entirely in ice. As the prince's sword hit her, it shattered, sparing Elsa. Slowly, Elsa looked up._

"NO!" the queen screamed, and then she reached for her sister with shaking hands, "…Anna?" Jack watched in horror as Elsa slumped onto the frozen form of her sister, convuksing with the sobs that wracked her body. He turned away, to see the reindeer nudge Kristoff, and the blonde's eyes widened with shock. Jack quickly turned to see what Kristoff was looking at, when he saw Anna break out of her stiff posture to look down on her older sister.

Elsa let out a sound of pure relief and wrapped her arms firmly around Anna, as though the redhead would vanish if she let go. Anna pulled back to tell her sister she loved her.

Suddenly, the snowman by Kristoff's side appeared very excited, bouncing up and down, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" he exclaimed, skipping over to the sisters. Elsa looked down to him with an expression of surprise.

"Love… Love will thaw! Of course, Love!" She laughed and lifted her hands to the sky, sending away all of the storm clouds, and Jack looked back to Elsa as the world around them melted into spring. In Jack's mind, Elsa looked the most beautiful when she smiled. As the group rose from the frozen fiord on a ship now free from the ice, Hans stood up and groaned.

"Anna? But… she froze your heart…?" He stuttered, looking between Elsa and Anna with a look of fear and surprise. Anna straightened up, and looked the prince directly in the eye.

"The only frozen heart around here… is yours." She said with conviction, before punching him square in the jaw, sending him tumbling into the shallow waters below. Jack laughed out loud, and heard some of the noblemen up in the castle doing the same. Elsa turned to him with a look of surprise on her face, as she remembered that he was still there. Jack felt his smile falter, and he turned to go.

"Jack, wait!" Elsa yelled, running over to him.

"…Elsa? Who are you talking to?" Anna began to walk over to her sister, but was stopped by the little snowman by her side.

"You can't see him? It's the ice man!" The little snowman looked from Jack to Elsa, "I've seen you before! You were in Elsa's ice castle!" Anna looked with unfocused eyes into the air where Olaf was pointing, but she simply let her eyes slide over Jack, unseeing.

"Olaf, there isn't anyone there." Kristoff said, looking in the same space as Anna was. "It's just us."

"There is, actually," Elsa said, wringing her hands, "because he's been here the whole time. This is Jack Frost, and you don't see him because you don't believe he's there. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to see him! He saved my life. And he is very real, I promise."

"Elsa…" Anna began, shaking her head.

"Please just try to see him? For me." Elsa said, and Jack smiled as Anna squeezed her eyes shut, before opening them a second later, promptly gasping in shock with a squeak as she jumped back.


End file.
